User blog:Jackythejack/Dan Hibiki vs. Ika Musume: Big Goals, Little Skill
We all have ambitions in life, you know. We all have goals that we want to accomplish, and generally speaking we'll try to go through whatever we can to try and accomplish these goals. It just so happens that some people...don't really get that far, and they sorta just fail. A lot. These two warriors, while capable, can't seem to catch a break in the slightest, but perhaps they'll find victory in this one fight. Dan Hibiki, the creator and master of the Saikyo Ultimate Style, and the buttmonkey of the Street Fighter franchise vs. Ika Musume,'' ''a complete squid girl and messanger of the sea that is dead set on invading the surface and making humanity bend to her will. In a fight against the losers, who will finally get themselves a personal win? Dan Hibiki Dan's journey had started with tragedy and only gets worse from there. His father was a great man by the name of Go Hibiki, and he was a rival of a man named Sagat. One day, Go gouged out Sagat's eye and in retaliation Sagat had beaten him to death. Afterwards, Dan had sought revenge on Sagat, and trained to become a fighter...and then he was promptly kicked out of the dojo he was training at once the sensei learned of his motivations of revenge. However, never one to let life bring him down, Dan developed his own form of matiral arts, which involved his old teacher's training method and some Muay Thai. He called is Saikyo-ryu, "Strongest style". Nevermind that it was one of the most inefficient fighting styles out there. With his new Saikyo style, he went out to go find Sagat, fight him...and win! ...but Sagat had let him win because he felt bad for Dan. After his victory against Sagat, Dan went to find his own dojo, where he'd teach Saikyo style. Afterwards the dojo ran out of money because Dan did no advertising for it. After barely qualifying to enter a torunament, and a few other victories, Dan proves himself to be semi-competent at best, which is good enough to get yourself a spot in this fight! Of course, as a martial artist, Dan sure knows a lot of fighting techniques...right? Let's take a look. Abilities: Saikyo Style: Saikyo style is a strange mix of multiple fighting styles, Buraiken, Muay Thai, and unprofefssional Ansatsuken, but Dan also combines it with various taunts to get his opponents off guard to leave them open for powerful hits. While there's nothing really wrong with it in theory, it's weak in practice. There's a reason why Dan needs to get them to lower their guard. Saikyo style is a very weak form of fighting, and it relies entirely on an opponent who would drop their guard. If you have an opponent who is on edge, odds are Dan isn't getting a good hit in. Ki Manipulation: Dan, similar to his former classmates Ryu and Ken Masters, is able to manipulate the force known as Ki, which allows him to release blasts of energy from his hands known as Hadokens. However, because of Dan's training being cut short, he has...very weak ki blasts. They're strong, that's for sure, but Dan can't hold a candle to those such as Ryu and Ken, or other members of the cast as a whole, in fact. His Hadokens do provide a good range attack, however. When it comes to abilities, Dan admittedly doesn't have much going for him. But let's see how his opponent compares. Ika Musume Imagine the state of the world's oceans right now, polluted and contaminated by the humans that live on the surface. Doesn't the mere thought drive you crazy? Wouldn't you want to be able to do something about it? Well, that's exactly what Ika Musume, known in her English translation as Squid Girl, wants to do! Armed with her tentacles and a flurry of abilities, she went up to the surface, surfacing on a beach in Japan, and began to invade the surface! ...then she ended up destroying the wall of the Beach House Lemon, and shortly after went to attack the owners of the Beach House to make it her base. After being stopped by the superhuman owner Chizuru, Ika Musume was forced to work at the Beach House Lemon so that she could repay for the wall. On top of that, she was able to live in the house of the Aizawa's. Her journey from that point on was based on random tasks as she adjusted to surface life, but she never gave up her goal of invading the surface, even when making friends with these humans. However, a squid girl has to have an interesting amount of abilities, yes? Let's take a look. Abilities: 'Tentacles: '''As you might expect from someone of her species, Ika Musume has tentacles that she can use to fight others, and they are incredibly versatile. She has ten of them in total, allowing for many things that she can do. They have a surprising amount of range, and they can reach levels that easily dwarf most common buildings. Her tentacles are easily as long as a football field, and likely longer than several of them. Her tentacles are her main way of doing anything. She can use them as legs, create structures out of them, whip them around constantly as a forcefield, and restrain others or grab things with them, which is something she commonly does. Her tentacles are also capable of regenerating, and while it's normally a slow process, if her life is in danger, her tentacles will grow back suddenly and protect her. '''Squid Powers: '''This is more of a category than it is a specific power. Ika Musume has all of the powers that you would normally associate with a squid, and, well, it's a lot. While her clothes and hat can regenerate just as well as her hair, her more impressive powers are biological. She is able to spit out ink at high speeds, light up in the dark, which has been said to be even brighter than sunlight, and, by adjusting the bracelets on her arms, she can change her weight to be as heavy as two hundred pounds, and possibly heavier, or to make herself light enough to fly just by flapping her tentacles. Her wieght is stated to be able to go anywhere between 0.0005 - 20,000 kilos. If that's not heavy, I don't know what is. Though, her squid physiology does come with a weakness. If her hat is ripped off her head, she'll die. Thankfully, the hat can regenerate quickly, and it's not easy to pull off. X-Factors Once again, no X-Factors with numbers. We'll just be comparing certain traits that they have with each other. We'll be focusing on the standard X-Factors of Skill, Intelligence, Versatility and so on. Skill Dan Hibiki is, well, he's a fighter, at the very least. He's the master of the Saikyou style, though that really doesn't mean much as he himself had made the style, so he has to be the master at it, no matter how good he is. He's also the only practicioner, so there's not really any competition for him to best. Dan has shown himself to be competent enough to at least hold a candle to ''some of the Street Fighter cast, but he's massively outplayed by those like Sakura and likely even Blanka. Ika Musume is not a fighter at heart. While she went to the surface to invade, fighting isn't in her blood, so to speak. She'd much rather give a halfhearted attempt to scare before doing anything else. She hasn't shown much in terms of skill, especially compared to Chizuru, who is just about the only one she could actually have a fight with. Her main battle tactic is restraining, and...that's about it. Intelligence When it comes to intelligence, Dan has some, but not a lot. He's smart enough to come up with his own fighting style, but it can hardly be called his own when he snagged it from a dozen different sources along the way. He also hasn't shown anything super intelligent during those times in his stories, either. In fact, his inability to run a dojo due to him not advertising or paying his bills, and his sheer lack of anything impressive that he's done give off a vibe of below average intellifence. Ika Musume, meanwhile, is smarter than you'd think she is. While she is completely clueless when it comes to things such as the surface world, she's quick to adapt to her environments, such as how she adapted to her new surface way of living. She's able to easily solve complicated math questions at a glance, and she was able to learn English and speak it fluently within the course of a few hours. Versatility Dan doesn't have a lot of versatility going for him. He has taunts, he has punches and kicks, and then he has his ki manipulations with his hadoken, and that's about it. Unlike the rest of his companions, he doesn't have anything inherently supernatural or different about him, and is rather barebones about what he does and who he is. Ika Musume is incredibly versatile, but not all of it is related to fighting. She just has many versatile abilities at her disposal like her ink shooting and her ability to create what is essentially a forcefield around her with her tentacles. Her increasing and decreasing weight also allows for massive variety and surprises that her opponents may not expect. Training Dan has had barely any training whatsoever. I say barely because he has actually had a little training. He was a student alongside Ryu and Ken, after all, but before he could really get into the meat of his lessons, he was kicked out due to his motivations of learning the martial art. Afterwards, he was essentially self taught. He took a look at certain martial arts styles and decided to incorporate them into his arsenal, but he's never had any training besides what would essentially be a rookie course. Ika Musume, meanwhile, has had no training whatsoever, and the only thing she's really had that gives her a killing instinct is her life under the water, where she would have to hunt for food and survive. Though, her life under the water is generally kept unknown, so it's difficult to say how much of a predator she was under the surface, but she's also had to watch out for sharkes and killer whales as well, as they are her natural enemy and she has much experience with them. Experience Dan has pitiful experience. In canon he has been through hardly any fights, and he tends to win them out of sheer dumb luck or...straight up pitty. He relies on letting someone's guard down, after all. The biggest fight he's won in his life was because Sagat had felt bad for him, and all the other fights were rather minor. There's a reason why he's the butt monkey of the series. Ika has little to no experience when fighting humans, but arguably more experience when figthing off animals. She's rather skilled in fending off humans and protecting herself, however, as she's able to use her tentacles to smack people away from her if they're attacking her or just trying to hug her. She's had to fend herself off from a human more than once. One time she even had to fend herself from too humans. Howver she'd only had one real fight, and that was with Chizuru, and that only lasted for a few seconds. Though it is said she could win if she got serious... Fight Conditions Votes end whenever I feel like it. Fight takes place on the same beach as the Beach House Lemon, and both combatants have randomly ran into each other, not knowing a single thing about the other. Just know that chaos is going to ensue. Prepare for Greatness... It was a normal day as usual at the Beach House Lemon, and Ika Musume, as usual, was having a very boring time, and a very exhausting evening. She was carrying around eight plates and mugs, as usual, and was trying to get them to the various tables in the store. Chizuru was out today, which meant more work was put on the staff with the lack of an extra customer. This means that everything was just so much more exhausting. “Seems like we’re pretty busy today,” Eiko said from her spot at the register. “The customer’s just keep flooding in. Probably because of that martial arts tournament a few blocks down.” “Why did it have to be when Chizuru was gone-de geso?” Iku whined as she placed one plate at the table opposite side of the room, not moving from her spot near the counter. “Eiko, where is Chizuru anyways?” “She decided that shew as going to go to that martial arts tournaments downtown. Though I don’t know why she’d bother. I’m pretty sure she could take on half the people there without breaking a sweat.” Eiko chuckled. “What!? Chizuru is just slacking off-de geso? I’m never allowed to slack off!” “Maybe if you worked harder we’ll give you more vacation days. Now get that food around before the customers starve to death.” “And I thought I had worker’s rights-de geso…” “Pretty sure that doesn’t extend to invaders.” While the squid girl silently complained about her job and her lack of vacation days, threatening to start a worker’s revolt, there was a particular martial artist who was walking along the beach that the Beach House Lemon resided on. This martial artist was an American who had gone all the way to Japan to partake in the martial arts tournament, and he was currently incredibly unhappy. “What do they mean I’m not qualified. I mean, I’m me! I’m Dan Hibiki! I created my own fighting style for God’s sake! If that’s not enough for qualification I don’t know what it.” As he finished complaining to himself, his stomach let out a rumble. He put a hand to his stomach and noticed the Beach House Lemon. That looked like a place that sold food. Hopefully he had some spare change on him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m getting food…” Dan Hibiki entered the crowded establishment and took a seat at one of the few empty tables. He sighed. He did have enough for a simple bit of rice. Though, rice wasn’t exactly the tastiest dish out there. Maybe he could put it on a tab. Not like he’d be coming back here anyways. Ika spotted the martial artist wearing the pink gi and sighed. She’d have to take more orders. There were too many people out here. When were all of these people going to leave. Her tentacles were going to fall off at this rate. She trudged over to the table that Dan was at and began to speak, in Japanese. “Kon’nichiwa, watashi wa nani-” “What the!?” Dan’s eyes widened as he stared at the squid girl next to him. His mouth opened wide and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. What was this thing!? This was some sort of monster, out in public?! It looked dangerous, even! “A, anata wa Amerikahitodesu,” Ika spoke, assuming that the surprise was from her speaking Japanese. She cleared her throat and transitioned into English. “Hello, what can I-” “It talks, too!” Dan hopped out of his seat and assumed a fighting position, his hands balling up into fists. “Everyone, evacuate now! There’s a monster in here!” Dan had expected people to start screaming or running or something, but instead he was met with silence. Some very uncomfortable silence. He could feel himself beginning to sweat as he glanced around at all of the customers, who were all staring at him with a confused expression. Even the staff didn’t seem to understand. “D-Don’t you see, it’s a monster! It’s going to hurt you people!” He overdramatically gestured towards her, though no one seemed to understand the dangers at hand. Seems like he’d have to just move along. He put a hand on his chest. “Don’t worry, though. I am a professional martial artist! I will protect you all! Just watch!” As Dan began to make a ball shape with his hands, Ika glanced back at Eiko with an incredibly confused look. “Sounds like he’s related to Nagisa,” Eiko commented in Japan, in which Dan couldn’t understand. “What did you do to him?” “Nothing, de geso, I just-” “Gadoken!” There was a sudden blue ball of energy, and though it was travelling at about the speed of a blown up balloon, it still hit Ika in the side of the face. The blue ball of energy hit her dead on and she was pushed back by the force. Ika had slammed into the counter and there was a collective gasp from everyone in the establishment. They all shared glances at each other and some of them looked rather outraged at this, others looked surprised at the man’s abilities, many more were just confused. Eiko was now thoroughly angry, and she stormed from behind the counter to talk to Dan. “Anata wa watashi o kizut-” “Don’t worry, lady, I got this under control!” Dan didn’t understand a work of Japanese, so he had to improvise what was being said based off his wonderful body language reading. He pushed her out of the way now, despite her protest. “Ie chigaimasu!” Eiko was about to give this man a piece of her mind when a sudden stream of ink came shooting past her face and towards Dan. She took a step back and watched as the ink traveled towards Dan...and right past his head. Dan even took a step to the right to avoid it. Once he did, he chuckled and faced Ika once more. “Haha! Some monster you are! You can’t hit me even if you-” Then another stream of ink came at him, and this one hit him directly in the face, as he was talking. He paused for a moment, his eyes widening, before he began spitting out little bits of ink and trying to rub it off his face. “Ew! Some of that got in my mouth! Is this...ink? This is going to take forever to get out!” “It’s what you get, de-geso, for attacking someone like me! I’m the invader here! You can’t invade the invader!” Dan, despite now being covered in squid ink, smirked and made another fighting pose. “So you reveal yourself now. You are a monster, and you plan to invade mankind! I knew it from the moment I saw you! Well, I’m going to stop you. I’ll show you the real power of Saikyou style! Gadoken!” Another blue ball came charging at Ika, and she gasped, and then the whole beach house gasped. The Squid Girl braced herself for impact. The ball was coming right towards her...and then it fizzled out halfway towards her. It just dissipated into the air. Ika blinked and tilted her head. That was underwhelming, to say the least. “Aw man, alright. Let’s try this!” Dan suddenly went into a combat roll and rolled towards the squid girl. Once he made it back to his feet, he struck a pose. “Prepare!” Another roll, another pose, “For,” And another one “Dan!” Ika was too mesmerized by this over the top way of getting to her that she didn’t even realize he was about to punch her. She gasped and quickly moved her head out of the way. Dan was unable to react in time and slammed his hand into the counter. His eyes widened and he brought his hand to his chest. “Ow! Ow ow ow that hurt!” The stinging in his hand didn’t go away, but what was trying to escape him was the monster. Normally he would have let her run away, but this was different. He knew what he had to do. He had to beat this monster into submission, to show all these people the greatness of the Saikyou Style! He chased after her. “Hey, get back here you!” Then they had started some overly violent game of tag on the beach outside of the Beach House Lemon. Eiko frowned as she watched them, unsure of where this was going, but it seemed like Dan was having a hard time catching up to her. This was a strange time… “Eiko! Eiko help me, de-geso! He’s going to hurt me! De-gesooooo!” Ika seemed like she was about to go into tears as Dan grabbed one of her tentacles and yanked on it, causing her to yelp in pain and grab at her tentacles. This was bad, this was bad. “Ika Musume, I think if you use your tentacles, it’s self defense at this point!” “Self defense?” Ika asked as she tried desperately to pry the tentacle away from Dan’s hands. Now this was some game of tug of war, except it was just hurting Ika at this point. Her eyes widened. “Wait, de-geso, does that mean…?” “Yes, give him all you got.” Eiko grinned a little and gave her a thumbs up. “It’s time to invade.” Ika Musume’s eyes widened even further and a large smile grew on her face. She gained a mischievous look in her eyes as all of her nine other tentacles wrapped around Dan. She squeezed his tightly, enough to make him loosen his grip on her tentacle, and tossed him away. Dan tumbled around on the sand and landed on his stomach. He quickly sat back up and spat sand out of his mouth, which also mixed in with the squid ink he still couldn’t get out. He shook his head. What was going on now? “Hahahaha!” Ika Musume let out what she hoped was an intimidating and evil laugh, but instead...it just sounded like she was trying too hard. “It’s about time you learn your place, you pathetic human, de-geso! I will crush you under my tentacles! Prepare...to be invaded!” “Gonna take more than a bit of squeezing to beat me!” Dan grinned confidently and pointed his thumb at himself. “I am the creator of Saikyo Style, the destroyer of Sagat, the leader of my very own dojo, you can’t defeat me!” Ika had to admit, that was a pretty impressive resume. It was enough to make her hesitate for a moment, but she regained her confidence and snickered. “Well I am Ika Musume, messenger of the sea, destroyer of humans, leader of the Invasion Club, and I will not back down to you-de geso! My goal is to invade and conquer mankind, and I will begin that goal...with you!” Three of her ten tentacles would then shoot out at Dan, and the martial artist was more than prepared. When one came charging at him, he hit it with a Gadoken, though a little weak. The tentacle retreated back, though not exactly wounded. Dan then hit the second oncoming tentacle with a focused strike, causing it to make a hasty retreat so that he can deliver a spin kick to the last one. The three tentacles retreated and Dan grinned, giving a thumbs up. “Ha! That the best you-” He proceeded to get smacked in the face with two tentacles, and that was enough to knock him onto his butt. He frowned and rubbed his cheek where he was struck by the tentacles. He quickly got back up and back into a fighting stance. “Okay, that’s unfair. I was still talking!” The tentacles tried to hit him again, but this time he was able to not only move out of the way, but grab them and yank on them. His goal was to pull Ika closer to him, but...the tentacle just got longer. And longer, and longer. Why didn’t this tentacle end? How long could it be? What was going- He was grabbed once again, by about four other tentacles. He was squeezed rather tightly and his grip on the two tentacles loosened enough for them to slip out of his grasp. He was then forcefully pulled towards Ika Musume, actually being lifted off the ground and hovering in front of her. He tried to struggle against the tentacles, but it was proven unsuccessful. Ika gave him a menacing smirk and then spat ink into his face once more, causing several more complaints from Dan about how expensive it was to clean off something like that. She chuckled and then slammed Dan down onto the ground. She moved her tentacles away from him, except for two that would hover around him. “Foolish human, don’t you know that I understand your weakness-de geso. I know the weakness of all humans, including yours-de geso!” “M-My weakness?” Dan started to get visibly nervous as he cautiously sat up. He tried to think of a way around this, but ultimately, he was drawing a blank. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was then that the girl lashed her tentacles out at Dan, and Dan closed his eyes, expecting a lot of pain. Instead he started...laughing. Dan suddenly started laughing and flailing around on the ground, kicking his legs around wildly and trying to stop the vicious assault from the tentacles. It didn’t take long for him to realize what was happening. He was being tickled by this apparent monster. “S-Stop, stop!” Dan could barely get a word out to protest as he was being assaulted mercilessly, tears welling up in his eyes and having a shortness in breath. He couldn’t help it, he was falling apart at the monster’s wicked ways. “Surrender! Say you give up!” Ika didn’t stop her tickle attack and glanced to Eiko, giving her a wink and a smirk, though Eiko just looked incredibly confused. This was the weakness of humans, and she knew she would have to exploit it one day! “Never!” Dan said as he continued to roll on the ground and flail about, everyone in the Beach House Lemon now either watching the strange confrontation or going back to their food once they understood that the squid girl had it under control. After a minute longer of continuous tickling all over his body, Dan had no choice. “I-I give up! Uncle, uncle!” Ika grinned and pulled her tentacles back and crossed her arms over her chest. “And that’s how you properly invade-de geso. Take notes, human.” ———————— “So, how was the tournament, Chizuru?” Eiko asked, later that day when they finally got home to eat dinner, and they cleared the misunderstanding with that weird man in the gi. “Anything exciting?” “Oh, it was fun, but...I have to say, I didn’t see anything impressive. I think that i could probably do most of the moves that they performed.” The girl frowned slightly as she tapped her fingers against the dinner table. “What about you two? How did the Beach House go without me there?” Eiko and Ika both exchanged a quick glance with each other before Eiko spoke. “Surprisingly, not as weird as it usually is,” she muttered before going back to her food. “Oh? Huh, maybe I can afford to leave the beach house more often, then.” “No!” The two then screamed in unison. Category:Blog posts